Every Moment After
by pammazola
Summary: Sesshoumaru experiences some conflicting emotions while in the company of Rin. Somehow, in ways he cannot understand, she helps him find peace of mind. He wants to tell her he loves her, but what kind of consequences would that bring? AU, Drabble-like oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**A/N: Simple, random SessRin PWP. Seriously, if you are looking for a plot here, you won't find it. There will be a lot of unanswered questions. That is for you as the readers to fill in however you would like, because this was more of just a writing exercise for me than anything else. I do hope that you enjoy this drabble-like moment between two lovers though. **

**~oOo~**

_**Every Moment After**_

**~oOo~**

Could the ending of a song ever change? If he listened to it enough, could it become rewritten? He remembered how it sounded a long time ago, through the right earphone in his left ear, like a scream of agony. It reminded him of all the painful things in this world: Loss, heartbreak, and betrayal. They melded into a gift, an offering of emotions that could make or break the spirit. The stone cold object that was in his chest lurched, but Sesshoumaru caught himself, quickly reaching out to press his fingers on the snooze button of the alarm clock. He growled lowly, recoiling back into his nest of warm blankets and her body. The thin strands of her mahogany hair glistened wonderfully against the dark bed sheets. He secretly liked to touch them and marvel at their feel akin to the glossy feathers of a bird. Having this woman with him was almost calming. Only here did he feel in control, and society could not restrain him with its manacles. She extended to him a kindness he had never known before.

"Do you not like it?" Rin whispered, referring to the alarm, frightened that should her voice be too loud it might shatter the peace resting on them that early morning. They rarely spoke during their time together, with the exception of when to ask what the other desired in terms of physical satisfaction. For this, he was also grateful. Emotion was unchartered territory. Sesshoumaru was all too aware that he was finding himself to be falling in love with her. Though he might not ever tell her so. That would bring unnecessary complications again, which he dearly wanted to avoid, and honestly he did not believe that not declaring her his lover publicly made her any less precious. So he told himself. Or maybe he just did not want to hear it from her own mouth that she would rather keep their affairs private anyway.

The universe tended to conspire against him like that. Should his desires be made known, he half expected to wake up and find his bed cold and empty, the tenderness of her skin against his waning. That fear made him love her all the more vigorously.

Her lips lightly grazed his pointed ear as he considered answering. "Rin," he murmured in a tone that was deep and husky from the previous night. He felt the small tremor that raced down her spine, and it stroked his ego beautifully. One corner of his lips pulled upward. Rin narrowed her chocolate eyes, but decided not to press him on the matter. Feigning tiredness, her partner pressed the weight of himself upon her, and nuzzled her breast, emitting a soft purr of content. She accepted his playfulness with a serene smile, weaving her fingers through his silver hair just as she knew he liked it. That male part of him was beginning to awaken. His actions became less affectionate and more demanding, gripping both her slender wrists above her head with undisguised force. He nipped at the contour of her neck and collarbone, relishing the sweet sounds he could bring forth from her. The female body was his favorite instrument. His dexterous fingers instinctively played upon the humming vibrations beneath her skin. His hand teased the length of her thigh before abruptly hitching the crook of her leg over his hip. Rin basked in the incredible feeling of their shared warmth. She soon began to forget about her worries. Her favorite part of sex with him, aside from the obvious, was his hands.

For that, Sesshoumaru was especially envious. He would never be free of the boiling hatred he felt to all things connected to his past that he had once deemed so very precious, and yet he could not bear to replace them with new ones. It seemed there was no ending to this same song even though he had listened to its lyrics countless times. And he could still hear the screaming within his ear.

Pushing away those thoughts before he could lose his will, Sesshoumaru returned his efforts to satisfying his lover. Their limbs were entangled closely, sleek with a clean sheen of perspiration. He pressed himself down upon her, suckling the sensitive corner of her lips as she would pant to catch her breath. His hips found a pleasing rhythm against hers, and he wavered with passion, nearly overwhelmed with the tight manner she gripped him inside. Rin was marvelous in every way possible. Even in doubt of his own existence, Sesshoumaru knew that with whatever hardships he must endure, he wanted this woman to be by his side, and have her round with his child. His strong hands grasped each of her slippery hips, bring them up to meet his until he felt the tip of himself hit the spot deep within her that made her eyes roll back and sing such beautiful sounds. Rin's song, he would listen to it until the day she died, engraving it into his memory, and remembering forevermore. But in this moment, the two of them savored in this sweet sin. They savored each touch and thrust. Kiss. Each lust. And blood and flesh and hate and greed.

~oOo~

_END_


End file.
